


上瘾容易戒瘾难52拉灯部分

by Aiai_karroy



Category: roy wang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiai_karroy/pseuds/Aiai_karroy





	

王俊凯慢慢地把王源压倒进沙发里，隔着衣物开始一点点攻陷，埋在他的侧颈SHuN-吸舔-SH1最细腻的肌肤，与此同时一颗颗地解开他的衬衫纽扣。王源缩着脖子叫唤王俊凯的名字，听上去像是一种甜蜜的催促，催发着年轻气盛的yu-望。  
心里越是急促动作却越是放得柔和，如果说耐心仔细的前xi已经足够让王源欲罢不能，那么接下来的正事也如此温柔就显得有些故意挑战他的极限了。在王源的耳边说着过分肉麻的情话，再对他上下其手地前后轮番攻击，手指在敏感肌肤的边缘打圈却偏偏不直击要处，王源被撩拨得仰着脖子不得不摆了摆腰，嘴里不断xie出的sHen-口今同样也在攻击着王俊凯的最后一道防线。  
适度的忍耐和克制往往能换来的是最大限度的释放和酣畅。  
挺动时紧致的腹部和腰肢线条勾勒出王俊凯最x1ng感的模样，配合着不规律的喘息声，只会让王源越陷越深。而王俊凯垂眼便能看到的画面更是活色生香，紧闭着的眼皮有着些许的褶皱，浓密的睫毛随着J1A0合的动作而颤抖，鼻子上沁出的细密汗珠和被咬破皮颜色加深了的嘴唇都是那么惹人怜爱。  
王源修剪整齐的指甲也差点将皮质的沙发表面抓坏，喉咙因为长时间抑制住喊叫而干哑疼痛，王俊凯的长驱直入将他的身心都推向了最高Cha0。因kua1感而不停收缩的后xue紧紧地缴着王俊凯的x1ng器，浅浅地退出再顶进最深处，将Q1ng欲施展得淋漓尽致。  
明明想好要为下午的上台演唱而控制好这场x1ng爱的度，却还是不受控制地将理智抛之脑后，整理好之后的两人肩靠着肩相视而笑。想想大概这就是爱吧，为之疯，为之笑，不抵抗，不悔改。


End file.
